Hearing devices, headsets and other hearing apparatus can frequently be programmed with a programming device via a programming interface. A programming socket is thus generally provided on the part of the hearing apparatus, with which programming socket the programming device can be connected to the hearing apparatus by cable.
The contacts of a programming socket are relatively small and thus accordingly sensitive. Furthermore, it is expedient to protect the contacts of a programming socket against contamination and other environmental influences. On this account, a programming socket is generally covered with a casing.
The publication DE 195 14 360 C1 discloses a BTE hearing device (Behind-The-Ear hearing device), with which a compartment for accommodating the circuit element is provided in the banana-shaped curved external front wall of the hearing device frame for the simple assembly and re-fitting of a switch, in particular a situation converter. The switch element embodied as a flat component can be inserted into the drawer-like compartment and can be brought into contact with the connections of the amplifier circuit disposed in the frame's compartment using its electrical connections. The frame can be covered by a housing screen in the region of the circuit element, said housing screen comprising an attachment for an actuating element of the sensing head.
Furthermore, the publication DE 296 02 921 U1 describes a BTE hearing device comprising a banana-shaped housing accommodating the hearing device components, said housing featuring a pivoting flap on its convexly curved exterior surface. This flap forms a housing screen for at least one coverable hearing device component and simultaneously exhibits at least one attachment with a recess for a control element.
The patent application DE 42 33 813 C1 also discloses a programmable hearing aid device, with which a space-saving arrangement of the switch elements is achieved in that a programming socket, which is located on the housing of the hearing aid device, can also be used to accommodate at least one circuit element.